The End of an Era
by Midnight Glider
Summary: Who knew that the simple offering of an umbrella on a fateful rainy day would start a legendary friendship that would stand the test of time. But no-one knew that it would end this way. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, please return your Miraculouses." And with those words, their worlds crumbled. Oneshot.
**The End of an Era**

* * *

 _Who knew that after everything they had gone through, it would end like this._

Who knew that a simple offering of an umbrella on a fateful rainy day would start a legendary friendship that would stand the test of time. That day was the beginnings of what appeared to be a bright future with no end in sight.

But then came the storm.

The akuma attacks increased in number and skill. Battles became exhausting and the number of civilian casualties only grew. The city that the heroic duo had come to love was slowly crumbling before their eyes.

Everything had spiraled out of control. Hawkmoth had been revealed to be Gabriel Agreste. Adrien had been distraught. It took everything he had to piece himself together to be Chat Noir in front of Ladybug. Weeks of hard work, dedication and patience put an end to the havoc caused by the akumas, and weeks of planning went into their attack on Hawkmoth. Tension was high and the stakes even higher.

And now it had come to the day where Hawkmoth had finally been defeated.

Chat breathed heavily and held his muscles tense, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. He crouched low, and threateningly pointed the end of his staff towards Hawkmoth's neck. Blood was pooling from a cut in his temple, forcing him to squint one eye however his façade was anything but threatening. Chat looked at Hawkmoth, his eyes filled with confusion, sadness and deep betrayal. But even now, as Chat searched his father's face, Hawkmoth had still not recognised him, the son behind the mask.

Ladybug limped over to Chat. "It's over, Hawkmoth." Ladybug declared as she swung her yoyo around Hawkmoth, effectively tying him.

The sunlight of a new day shone through the window in Hawkmoth's lair. The darkest night had drawn to a close. The Butterfly Miraculous had been safely confiscated by Ladybug and the tortured kwami, Noroo, was finally able to rest peacefully.

Chat and Ladybug walked to the window. Though the light revealed the damage done to the city, it was still beautiful and soon enough, Paris would be restored to its former glory.

Chat Noir smiled at his partner and offered a fist bump. Ladybug looked at it, before deciding to push it aside in favour of a hug. Chat's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms tightly around Ladybug, clenching his eyes shut. He allowed himself to melt into her warm, safe embrace. Inhaling her scent to calm himself.

"We did it!" Ladybug laughed, feeling a huge weight lifting from her shoulders.

Chat buried his head into the crook between Ladybug's neck and shoulder, trembling slightly. "The nightmare is finally over… we did it." He sighed and glanced sadly in the direction of Gabriel Agreste, his father, being taken away by the police.

* * *

Master Fu carefully sipped at his hot tea as his eyes were glued to the television in his massage shop. His knuckles were white as he held his cup tightly, listening to the news report of Ladybug and Chat Noir's fight with Hawkmoth.

 _Knock knock_

The old man's head snapped towards the door upon hearing the timid knock, startling his kwami. He gingerly got up to his feet and opened the door.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir?!" He peered upwards at the pair. Swinging the door wider, he ushered them inside. "Quickly, quickly, come inside." He took one last look outside at the empty hallway before locking the door shut and turning around to face the pair.

Ladybug carefully cradled the Butterfly Miraculous in her palms, holding it out to Master Fu. He carefully took the Miraculous that Ladybug offered to him in her hands.

"Well done, Ladybug. Well done, Chat Noir. You have saved Paris. Thank you for returning the Butterfly Miraculous to me." Master Fu walked over to the box where the Miraculouses were held and carefully placed the Butterfly Miraculous in its rightful place.

Without facing the pair, he spoke, "Now that the greatest evil of this time has been defeated, Paris no longer needs Ladybug and Chat Noir." Master Fu gestured to the empty spaces where Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring were placed. He then turned and looked at them with a sad smile. "Please return your Miraculouses."

Ladybug took a step back speechless, almost bumping into Chat.

"W-wait. We can't keep them?" Chat Noir asked in surprise. He held the hand wearing the ring close to his chest, in a protective stance.

"Sit down little ones" Master Fu gestured them to the cushions that were laid out on the floor in front of him.

The pair reluctantly sat down, still unable to grasp the concept that they will never be their superhero counterparts ever again.

"I'm sorry. But you must understand, the Miraculouses must be stored away for safekeeping. If the most powerful Miraculouses were to fall into the wrong hands, the world would be lost."

"But, we can keep them safe! They're safe with us, aren't they?" Marinette attempted to persuade the Master, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Master Fu patted them both on the shoulder. "There will come a time where Ladybug and Chat Noir will be needed again, but it will not be you. Your time as Ladybug and Chat Noir is over."

The old man slowly raised himself from his seat and shuffled towards the exit. "I'll give you two some time alone."

He gently closed the door behind him with a soft click. Leaning heavily on the door, he sighed. It was never easy, taking away the Miraculouses felt like stealing a part of someone's soul, their freedom. His kwami, Wayzz, popped out from under his shirt, and gave him a sympathetic look.

A heavy silence settled over Ladybug and Chat Noir as they slowly mulled over the words of Master Fu. They looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths slightly agape.

"Well…" Chat began. "It's been good together. We were the best team ever!" He said in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere and raise his own spirit.

Ladybug smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. The sadness slowly returned.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll never see Tikki again. Being Ladybug has been a big part of my life for so many years. I don't- I don't even remember what it was like before I became Ladybug." Ladybug stuttered, at a loss for words. "I feel like I'm losing a part of me."

"Trust me when I say I understand." Chat Noir looked down at the floor. "Becoming Chat Noir was the best thing that ever happened to me. It gave me freedom, a completely clean slate, no prejudices towards me. I could just be myself."

"I'll miss you." Ladybug said quietly.

Chat Noir looked up at her in surprise. "I'll miss you too…" This was it; this would be his last chance to say it. "And I…I lo-"

 _Beep beep beep_

They glanced at each other's Miraculouses; they already knew they were running on borrowed time.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, eyes wide with alarm, before jumping to her feet and frantically glancing around; desperately looking for a place to detransform. She could feel her legs already begin to move.

"Wait!"

Suddenly, a leather-clad hand grasped hers and pulled her back. Ladybug's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You know…" Chat began, "Now that we won't be Ladybug and Chat Noir after today, there's no need to have a secret identity anymore, right?" He held her gaze steadily and kept a firm hold of her hand. "No more secrets." _Please_ , he silently begged.

Ladybug froze. It had been years since the pair had met. The Marinette that Chat knew as Ladybug was very different without the mask. Confidence turned into timidness and her elegance into clumsiness. She would be unrecognisable to him to the point where he may even be disappointed to know that such a person existed under the mask.

 _It doesn't matter who's under this mask. I love her, this girl._ Chat Noir thought. He could only hope that she could accept him. Hope that she could see that there was more to Adrien Agreste than the model.

Straightening her posture and twisting round so that she was fully facing Chat. Her trembling melted away and she slowly placed her other hand over Chat's. His lips quirked upwards into a rare gentle smile; not his usual confident smirk. After all they had been through, she knew she could place her trust in him completely. She didn't want to lose her partner after everything they had been through. He would be the only person linking her back to her life as Ladybug, proving that it wasn't a fleeting dream.

"On the count of three." He said.

Marinette nodded, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"One."

They held a hand in each…

"Two."

Smiled.

"Three."

And closed their eyes…

They both released their transformations, savouring the whoosh of magic that engulfed them. Silently saying their last goodbyes to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Then there was silence.

Plagg and Tikki fluttered down to the ground, dazed. Reading the atmosphere, they knew better than to interrupt and quietly watched their masters from afar.

Adrien opened his eyes first. Blinking rapidly, his eyes landed on the figure before him and a smile flickered across his face.

"Marinette."

Upon hearing her name, Marinette opened her eyes to see a familiar blonde boy with emerald eyes, wearing his trademark smile. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Adrien."

They both broke into smiles and then into quiet laughter.

"I'm glad 'My Lady' was you." Adrien said seriously. "I hope you know that."

Marinette blushed. "And I couldn't think of a better person to be my kitty than you."

Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes. It was all finally over. No more secrets between the pair. Adrien pulled her into a tight hug, letting her bury her head into his chest as he rested his on her shoulder.

Rubbing small circles on her back he reassured her. "Everything is going to be okay." Adrien cupped her chin and lifted it upwards towards him and winked, "Cat's honour."

Because after all, they still had each other.

It wasn't until many decades later, when they saw that all too familiar sight. It was a sunny day in the midst of summer. Both Adrien and Marinette were taking a leisurely stroll, hand in hand, occasionally glancing at each other with a shy smile.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over them and a child shouted, "Look! It's Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Adrien and Marinette's gaze shot up towards the sky and sure enough, two familiar figures soared across the air in a flash of red and black. Both Adrien and Marinette looked on in awe, wondering if this is how their friends Ayla and Nino had felt whenever they saw the heroes. They wouldn't admit it, but the pair had missed being Ladybug and Chat Noir. They missed the wind whipping across their face, the thrill of the chase and the beautiful views of Paris. But most importantly they missed the freedom, to go wherever with no restraint.

Adrien gave Marinette's hand a warm squeeze. Forest green eyes gazed lovingly into pools of clear blue. He gave her a lopsided smile and she chuckled. Adrien gently placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close before sighing.

They were no longer Ladybug and Chat Noir; the baton had been passed down to the next generation. But they will always remember a time when Ladybug and Chat Noir were Marinette and Adrien.

 **[** _ **Fin**_ **]**

* * *

[A/N]: Hope you enjoyed reading this! Plus, I hope it wasn't too sappy. Initially this was a lot longer but I edited out a chunk, so apologies if it feels rushed. I honestly, love the umbrella scene so much and the music as well. The feels! David Russel did an amazing arrangement of it on youtube, I really recommend you to give it a listen. Please let me know your thoughts, questions or if there are any errors in a PM or review, I regularly come back to edit fics upon feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic! :)

Dedicated to my bestie, **ForeverHalfa** , who introduced me to this fandom and then also doomed me to wait an entire year for the next season.


End file.
